Lucario Fanfiction: The Crown of The Void
by LifeDrained
Summary: This is a story of a boy who receives a Riolu and begins a journey like no other. Finding new legendaries, having epic battles, and a bit of humor along the way. A little bit of Amourshipping and a few OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! This is a story I've been working on for a bit. If it gets good reviews, I'll do more! Enjoy!**

In the heart of the Kalos region, a journey is about to unfold. It all started on Andre's 14th birthday. He was going to get his first Pokemon… and he was late. Brown, curly, tousled hair as best made as it could possibly be, pulling his gray sweatshirt on, and running the fastest his legs could carry him, he sprinted to the Pokemon School, which he had attended his whole life until this point. He reaches the door to the school, gasping and catching his breath. As he walks in, his mom (Also the professor) hurries him to the lab to give him his Starter Ball. She hands it to him with a proud smile on her face. She had her auburn brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, her glasses upon her head.

"You better not lose this!" His mom says to him humorously.

"Mom, I'm not going to lose this EVER!" Andre replies. "I'm going to catch my first Pokemon today!" Before he runs out the door again, Andre's mom gives him a Pokedex and a hug.

"There goes my little boy!" She says, eyes tearing up.

"Oh, Mom!" Andre exclaims. As he walks towards the door, an ear blasting explosion throws Andre against the wall.

Andre stirs, coming to, and the lab is…gone. The walls are burned, the roof is gone, and his mom is laying on the ground. He hears sirens and looks up to see the police and firemen putting out the smoldering walls. Before he loses consciousness again, he watches helplessly as Gang members take his mother away.

He wakes up, and its nighttime. For whatever reason, he wasn't in the hospital. He looks around and finds two big brown eyes watching him. It's a Riolu that seemed to have wandered over to him. It had blue and gray fur all around, except for its big brown eyes. It had a black, collar-like ring around its neck.

"Wha…. What happened?" Andre stammered.

"Rio-lu" The Riolu replies.

"I… I don't understand, Riolu." The Riolu then began to draw in the dirt with a stick it had been prodding a fire with earlier. It drew… a rocket… a bomb… and heads with angry faces on them. Andre put the pieces together. "Rocket… bomb… Men?" The Riolu shook its head.

"Rio"

"Um… Rocket… bombed… by evil men?" The Riolu then pointed to the bad men, the bomb… and then to the lab. "Bad men bombed the lab… Team Rocket?"

"Rioolu!" The Riolu exclaimed as it leaped into the air.

"So team Rocket bombed the lab? I have to stop them!" The Riolu then gave Andre a quizzical look that seemed to have said, how? "I don't have a Pokemon yet, though. I just started my Pokemon journey earlier today. You hate team Rocket too, right? You could be my partner. Believe it or not, I was looking for a Lucario, but this is the next best thing." Andre then held out his Starter Ball to the Riolu. Riolu slowly approached, reached out it's hand, and tapped the Starter Ball's button. With a smile the Riolu faded to a deep shade of blue, morphed into a sphere of energy, and slipped right into the Ball. The Ball shook once…. Twice… three times… and then stars appeared above the ball. Andre then tapped the Ball's button, and Riolu rematerialized. "Let's become Pokémon Masters!" Andre yelled.

One week has passed, and Andre has trained his Riolu tirelessly. Their drive to defeat team Rocket has helped them surpass their current limits. They are currently battling a wild Heracross.

"Riolu, use Force Palm!"

Riolu's fist begins to glow, and it bashes the glowing fist against Heracross, knocking it back. The angry Heracross then spews string out of its mouth, and it settles in a circle around Riolu. The string then tightens, pinning Riolu's arms to its sides, unable to attack. As Riolu struggles against the string, the Heracross picks Riolu up with the string and slams Riolu back into the ground. Riolu cries out, and a wave of aura is exuded from the Pokémon. The Heracross is slammed into the tree, unable to battle.

"Riolu, return! I think we've done enough training already. Let's go do something fun for the day."

"Rio-lu!" Riolu replied.

"How about ice cream?"

"Rio!"

"Alright, then!"

Andre and Riolu walk into the city and up to an ice cream store.

"We would like chocolate mint please!" Andre said to the waiter.

After they receive their ice cream, they go outside to sit and eat.

As Riolu and Andre eat their ice cream, three trainers watch nearby…

That afternoon, thunder clouds begin to form, and the day is coming to a close. A girl is walking through the streets, looking for her Litten.

"Litten, where are you!" She cried.

"Litt-en Lit!" A moody Litten replies from the top of a building.

"Litten, I'm sorry that I left you by yourself in the car, but I didn't want you to attack anyone in the store! You know how you get sometimes!"

"Lit!"

"Litten, please…."

"Grrr… Litten."

The Litten then jumped from the building into the girl's arms.

"Thank you, Litten! I care about you so much! I hope you can forgive me."

"Litten Lit!"

Andre and Riolu are watching nearby.

"Riolu, would you ever do that to me?" Andre asked.

"Rio, Ri" Riolu replied, shaking its head.

"Ok, good."

The pair begin to walk towards the girl petting her Litten.

"Hi, you must really care for your Litten for it to have forgiven you that fast. Litten are normally really moody Pokémon." Andre said to the girl. "What's your name? I'm Andre."

"Hi, I'm Lillie." Said the girl.

"My Riolu and I here are looking for a crime organization called team rocket. They attacked my mom's lab and kidnapped her."

"Oh, my goodness! I haven't seen them, but I can help you find them. How could people do such a thing!"

"I woke up with Riolu by my side. It was wild at the time, but it decided to join me. We've been together ever since. Well er, about the last week."

"Is your mother OK?"

"Honestly, I haven't seen her. I'm looking for her too. I don't know where she was taken, so I still have to find her. I hope she's ok.

"It's kind of late. Are you staying in town? I'm going back to Alola soon."

"Yeah, I'm staying in town until I find my mom. If she's ok, I'm probably going to go to another region. I haven't decided which one, yet."

"Well, maybe I'll see you tomorrow? At this spot?" Lillie asked.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night."

Lillie walked away with Litten in her arms.

"Let's go to the beach to watch the sunset before it starts to rain."

As if on cue, lighting flashes through the air, and a loud boom echoed throughout the city. It began violently pouring. Andre and Riolu ran as fast as they could to the nearest Pokemon Center, where they could take shelter for the night. With a beep as the automatic doors to the Center opened, Andre and Riolu came tumbling in from the rain. Nurse Joy, just beginning to close up for the night, jumped, startled along with her Pokemon, Blissey.

"Sorry to be a bother, but could we stay here for the night?" Andre asked pleadingly.

"Um… sure. I have a spare room you can stay in." Nurse Joy said.

"Bliss!" Her Blissey replied.

Just then, three loud BOOMs shook the room around them. The roof was lifted off the Pokemon center, and there was team Rocket again, with a huge mech shaped like a Meowth. The mech threw the roof away, and rain began pouring in. Nurse Joy and Andre both got into battling positions, ready to fight.

"Riolu, use Force Palm!" Andre yelled to his Pokemon.

Riolu's fist turned a light red, and it punched the mech with haste. The left leg of the mech was ripped from underneath it from the blast.

"Blissey, use reflect!" Nurse Joy called to her Blissey.

Her Blissey closed its eyes, concentrating. Then it opened them and yelled, "Bliss!". All of a sudden, a pink, hexagonal prism covered the two trainers, blocking the rain and, hopefully, attacks from the mech. The mech swung its arm with brutal force at the forcefield, but the pink shield stayed strong. The second time, however, crushed the force to dust. It then shot its arm with a rocket at Andre and Riolu. The two jumped onto the arm and ran up to the head of the mech.

"Riolu, Blaze Kick!" Andre called.

Riolu's feet lit with a blazing fire, and it kicked the mech as hard as it could. The metal melted and shrank until you could see the Team Rocket members inside. The mech raised its remaining arm and punched Riolu and Andre off its shoulder. Before they hit the ground, Blissey ran to catch them and they fell onto the soft, squishy Pokemon. The mech then opened its mouth and the rocket members came out with their hands up, but they had devious grins on their faces.

"How about you wipe those smiles off your faces before we beat the crap out of you again." Andre said, trembling with rage. "WHERE IS MY MOM!?"

The first Rocket member spoke. "We ain't telling you squat."

"Yeah, Nothin'!" The second said.

"Hey, that's the kid we left to die when we blew up the lab and took his mom to the secret base in- The third was cut off by the second.

"Would you shut up! We said we AIN'T TELLING HIM SQUAT. That means NO secret plans or base locations. So dumb."

The first remarked, "Well, we came to take all the stuff here, but if you're in our way…. We'll have to destroy you." The first Rocket member pressed a button, and the mech, poised to strike, launched itself at Andre. Just before the mech hit him at full force, Riolu jumped in the way of the attack. With a sickening THUD, Riolu was blasted through the wall and hit a tree so hard it fell down. Andre ran over to Riolu in the pouring rain, thunder and lightning sounding all around.

"No-RIOLU NO!" Andre's voice broke. "NO! I lost my mom… I can't lose you too…." He began to cry as his memories with Riolu flash back. Training so much, meeting new people, all those memories…. And now Riolu was gone. "I…. I love you, Riolu."

Riolu then began to glow. Its two feelers turned to three, a spike began to jut from it's chest, and gold fur surrounded the spike. It had evolved into a Lucario! But it wasn't just some regular Lucario. The spikes that should have been on the wrists were blue flames. Its tail was golden fur with ice on the end. And it's whole being glowed blue and purple. Its fists glowed with power. It glowed so bright you could see it from Lumiose. Atop a gold crest on it's head there was a stone, black and blue and purple. Lucario summoned a golden bone staff, created a purple sphere, and charged the mech. It threw the orb of aura at the mech, and it got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until it was the size of a house. It slammed into the mech, disintegrating it instantly. But it wasn't done yet. It sprinted so fast it was invisible, reappeared in front of the members, and picked them all up with telekinesis. The Lucario spoke so loudly with its mind that Nurse Joy and Andre could hear it clearly. "Where is my master's mother!?" The three men said simultaneously, "Underground in Kanto! Our secret base is there! Third door on the right!"

Then Lucario dropped the men and disappeared. It teleported back with Andre's mother in its arms. It then focused energy on his mother's body, and she was healed of her slight injuries. The Lucario took the crown off its head, and it reverted to a normal Lucario.

"Lucario… DO IT AGAIN!"

After consulting his mother, Andre found out that the crown was an ancient one worn by the leader of some large groups of Pokémon when they all lived in one place, before they traveled to other parts of the world. His particular Riolu had found it and kept it, and when it evolved, the energy reanimated the powers of the crown. It was called…. The Crown of The Void. Since Andre's Lucario's energy had been transferred to the Crown of The Void. His Lucario could use it, but it could also be used by other trainers and Pokémon if the bond is strong enough. It was another mystery that was included with the Bond Phenomenon. Lucario could create wormholes, create anything out of nothing, and gain incredible power, much like Mega Evolution.

"Though… Andre…" His mom said.

"Yes?" Andre replied.

"Since Lucario and your essence were in the same place…"

"Are you going to say what I think you're going to say… because if you are, I might die."

"Yes…. You can use the crown as well."

Professor used Truthtelling!

It's Super Effective!

Andre Fainted!

 **Hope you enjoyed the first part! Favorite and follow the story if you want more. I appreciate constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I uploaded more of the story, hope you enjoy!**

"Lucario, Super Power Training Time!" Andre said to Lucario.

Lillie giggled and told them she'd be in the house with Litten. Ever since Andre found he could gain power too, they turned the crown into bracelets for them both to wear and use when necessary. They also found that when used together, their power was unfathomably boosted. In Andre's Void Crown Form -which Andre called the transformation- He gained wings, had a black aura, and access to aura spheres and a bone dagger.

"All right! Double Aura Blast!" Andre exclaimed.

Simultaneously, the two touched their bracelets and changed their forms. They then created two spheres of energy and threw them at a nearby tree. The spheres merged into a larger one and obliterated the tree. The only remains were some frightened wild Pokémon that jumped out of the tree just in time before the blast, along with the splinters and shards from the tree. Meanwhile, a balloon with hundreds of team Plasma members floated through the sky.

"What in the world is that!?" One cried in awe.

"We should get the Pokémon here for our cause." Another said. "I hear there is a Pokémon hotel with extremely strong Pokémon. Many strong trainers visit that place often.

They began steering their balloon towards Andre and Lucario, concealed by the clouds.

Three trainers began walking together towards the hotel Lillie and Andre were staying in. They saw with their own eyes what that boy had done with his Lucario. The rumors were spreading like wildfire through Lumiose City. One trainer had raven black hair, a Pokémon hat, and a yellow Pokémon on his shoulder. Another had green hair and a Mega Bracelet as a bookmark in his Battle Analysis Notebook. The third wore all black, except for a blue scarf, which was around his neck.

"I hear how this trainer is really strong." The one with all black says, disbelievingly.

"I hear he just started his Pokémon Journey about two weeks ago! Incredible data!" Says the Green haired one.

"I want to battle him so bad! I call first dibs!" The one with the Pokémon hat says.

"We'll all have a chance to battle him." Says black clothes.

"I came all the way from Alola with Lillie! I wonder where she is…" Says Pokémon hat.

"All right, nice training Lucario." Andre says, reverting back to human form.

"Lu-Carr" Andre's Lucario replies.

Just then, a balloon with wicked looking people lands right in the yard of the hotel.

"We're team Plasma, and we want your Pokémon, NOW." Says the first.

"I think not!" Andre says. "Let's GO, Lucario!"

Andre and Lucario change into their Void Crown forms and ready themselves.

"Amazing." Says another member.

Right before they clash, the three trainers rush in, chucking Poke balls out.

"Go, Charizard!" Says the first.

"Go, Sceptile!" Says the second.

"Let's go, Greninja!" Says the third.

Andre is frozen in shock. Before him, about to help him, are the first, second, and third place competitors in the Kalos Pokémon League! Ash, Alain, and Sawyer Gain their battle poses.

"Charizard, MEGA EVOLVE!" Said Alain, tapping his Mega Stone, and changing Charizard's form.

"Sceptile, you too!" Sawyer exclaims, doing the same.

"Greninja, Let's Go!" Ash yells, as Greninja becomes cloaked in water, sprouts a water shuriken on its back, and jumps into the air. Alain's Charizard bursts into flames, exuding incredible heat. At the same time, Sawyer's Sceptile sprouts its tail, and begins a Frenzy Plant. The Plasma members send out two Braviary, a Venusaur, and a Houndoom.

"Houndoom, Fire Fang!" Says the first, and Houndoom charges Sceptile, fire covering its jaws.

"Braviary, Acrobatics!" Say two members at once, and one goes after Greninja, another at Lucario.

"Venusaur, Solar Beam!" The last yells, and Venusaur begins charging power.

"Charizard, HEAT WAVE!" Alain cries, and Charizard began blasting the opponent Pokémon.

"Greninja, WATER SHURIKEN!" Ash yells, and Greninja summons a huge shuriken of compressed water.

"Go, Sceptile! Use Leaf Blade!" Sawyer says to his Pokémon.

The hotel yard is in chaos. Lucario is blasting and beating every Pokémon in its path with its Void Crown Form. Andre is attacking the team Plasma members, who are so used to having Pokémon fight their battles for them, that they can't defend against his assault. He knocks out the Plasma members quickly. All four trainers, with their Pokémon and their forms, are pushing back the entire team Plasma group. Slashing and blasting, Burning and cutting, fists flying and connecting. The trainers are fighting with the same style as their Pokémon. Ash is fast and strong, with Pikachu fighting by his side, Alain with pure aggression and power, Sawyer with tactics and thoughtfulness. Together, they are unbeatable. By midafternoon, team Plasma begins to retreat. By nightfall, the four trainers have defended the hotel and their Pokémon. Bruised and battered, they make their way to the Poke center, where they clean up and heal their Pokémon. Unused to this style of battle, they are worn out and only want to sleep.

The next morning, they wake up when Nurse Joy comes in, telling Andre that he has a visitor. He goes out to the lobby with his new friends and sees Lillie.

"Oh, my goodness, Andre! I was worried sick. I thought something terrible happened to you! I watched the whole battle, but when everyone left, I couldn't see you!" Lillie exclaims.

"Of course you would be Lillie, I was wondering where you were." Ash says.

"Oh, Hi. I see you met Andre." Lillie responded with a frown.

"Yeah, we fought team Plasma together with Alain and Sawyer. We couldn't have done it if not for Andre! Speaking of, I want to battle you so bad, especially after seeing your strength in the battle yesterday! Let's go!" Ash said, beginning to drag Andre outside.

Andre and Ash are ready to battle. They are just arriving at the nearest Pokémon stadium. They stand opposite each other on the field. The rules are simple: one Pokémon each, first Pokémon out loses.

"Go, Greninja!"

"Go, Lucario!"

The Pokémon are out. Eyes blazing, ready to fight. Alain will be the referee.

"Greninja, let's GO!" Ash yells as he and Greninja change forms.

"Lucario, GO!" Andre says. Lucario changes form with Andre.

"WATER SHURIKEN!" Greninja throws the shuriken at frightening speed toward Lucario.

"Lucario, BLOCK IT!" Andre yells. Lucario focuses and blocks the brutal shuriken attacks. "Okay, now use Aura Blast!" The purple sphere appears in Lucario's hands, and it lobs the orb at Greninja, who dives under it at the last second.

"Double Team!"

Greninja turns into two, then six, then twelve, until there are hundreds of Greninja in the battlefield. "Now use Cut!" Greninja runs at Lucario, keeping a blinding speed, constantly hitting until Lucario retaliates with a barrage of Bone Rush attacks. Greninja is knocked back, barely sticking the landing.

"Lucario, AURA BLAST!"

Lucario then charged the purple Aura ball, and blasted it at high speeds, aiming for Greninja. It connects, and Greninja goes flying through the air, spiraling and spinning.

"Okay, Greninja, let's GO!"

Ash then crosses his arms, and Greninja does the same. Ash touches the stone on his Z-Bracelet. Then, Ash's Pokémon begins to glow with yellow light.

"Use Hydro Vortex!"

Their power never ceases to amaze Andre. But little does Ash know, he has power of his own. As Greninja uses the momentum from the Aura Blast to create a vortex of water to trap Lucario in, Andre and Lucario use the power deep inside of the Void Crown to create their own Z-Move.

"Use Aura Sphere of Dominant Destruction!"

Andre created the name of that move. Obviously. Lucario screams at the top of its lungs.

"LUCARRRIOOOOO!"

Then it creates a sphere of aura the size of a skyscraper and propels the planet of aura at Greninja. The explosion rocks the ground for miles. After the smoke clears, Greninja stands there, unscathed. Then its eyes roll into the back of its head. It changes to normal form, and collapses to the ground. Andre had beaten his idol, the one person he strived to be. He leaped into the air.

"Greninja is unable to battle. Andre wins!" Alain said.

"What!? Yeah, Let's GO! Lucario, you were amazing! Hey, Ash, are you ok?" Andre said.

He ran over to Ash to see if he and his Pokémon were ok.

"Yeah, Greninja's ok. That was some amazing power! And even before we could use our Z-Move!" Ash exclaimed. "I'll get stronger and beat you. I have to admit I underestimated you. That was so cool!"

"All right, who's next?" Andre asked.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! You'll see more in about a week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, Guys! I uploaded more of the story. enjoy!**

Later that day, after his Lucario was healed, he realized something.

"Lucario… I haven't caught any other Pokémon! How haven't I noticed that yet! We need to go out and catch some!"

"Lu Car." Lucario replied.

After Andre buys some Ultra Balls, Revives, and Potions from the Poke Mart, he heads out with Lucario behind.

"Now, where should we look?"

Lucario stood still, deep in thought. Then it remembered something the Professor had said. "… _Lucario can create wormholes_ …"

"Lu! Lucario!" Lucario exclaimed.

"What?" Andre replied.

Lucario began to focus thought into creating a wormhole for them to look for Pokémon in another dimension. Lucario then cried out, and a wormhole appeared.

"Oh. Wow, Lucario. Let's go in!"

Andre jumped into the wormhole. It was dark for a second, then he could see stars. He was in space, he realized.

"Wow, we're in space!" He called to Lucario. "We're in- WAIT, THERES NO AIR IN SPACE! How can we breathe!?"

"Lucar." Lucario said, shrugging its shoulders.

Then, they saw a monstrous, green, snake-like Pokémon flying towards them at full speed. As it got closer, Andre realized it was Rayquaza! The Pokémon, performing aerial maneuvers through space, continued flying toward them really quickly. They were right in its path.

"Lucario, get out of the way!" Andre screamed to Lucario.

They jumped out of the way just in time for Rayquaza to blast past them at full speed. It was glowing a green tint. It was using Dragon Ascent, its signature move.

"Its attacking us! Use Aura Sphere!"

"Lucario!"

Lucario blasted it with Aura Sphere.

"Now use Dragon Pulse!"

Lucario opened its mouth and shot a blue pulse at Rayquaza. The pulse exploded against Rayquaza, and it began to charge again. This time, it hit Lucario, knocking it back. Lucario used Dragon Pulse again, and Rayquaza dodged the attack. Lucario glowed Black and Blue, changing forms. It charged Rayquaza with Bone Rush. It hit once, twice, three times, four, and the final bone cracked against Rayquaza, knocking it into a nearby asteroid. The asteroid Rayquaza hit looked strange. It had a red, green, and blue substance on it. When the substance got hit, though, it changed into Pokémon Andre had only dreamed of seeing. It was Deoxys! All four Forms! The Deoxys all attacked Rayquaza, and Andre realized there were other Pokémon, ready to join the fight. One looked like a Lion, It was orange and white, and it had a mane that covered its head. It kind of looked like the sun. The other looked like a bat, with curved wings that, whenever flapped, looked like the moon. He silently motioned to Lucario to make a wormhole that would take them back to Earth. Lucario complied, and as they traveled back to Earth, the Sun Lion and Moon Bat joined the fight, the Lunala using Moongeist Beam, and Solgaleo using Sunsteel Strike.

"What a day, Lucario. Let's go to bed. I'm spent." Andre says when they get back to the Poke Center. "Let's do it again tomorrow!"

The next day, as they are walking through the woods, looking for Pokémon, they hear explosions all throughout the forest.

"Lucario, what was that?" Andre asked.

But Lucario was nowhere near.

"Huh? Lucario, where are you!" Andre yelled.

"Lucar!" Said a voice to his right.

He ran towards the sound, and another explosion rattled his ears.

He ran into a clearing, and there was a big, rocky Pokémon, about seven feet tall, with spikes all around. It was a dark green, with a blue stomach. A Tyranitar. There were also two floating helmets, otherwise known as Escavilier, close by. There was also another Pokémon flying about, dodging and attacking the three Pokémon. There were orbs flying through the air, controlled by the Trainer of the three Pokémon. They were shocking the Pokémon flying through the air. Andre realized what the Pokémon was. But it couldn't be. But it was. A Mewtwo was battling this trainer's Pokémon. It was in a new form though. And his Lucario was running in to join the fight.

"Lucario! What are you doing!" Andre yelled to his Pokémon.

Without warning, Lucario changed forms and charged the Tyranitar. It used Aura Blast on the Tyranitar. The blast exploded against the Tyranitar's side, knocking it to the ground. Mewtwo flew around, bashing into the Escavilier. It was pink and purple, and it flashed and flitted about as it teleported around. As the fight progressed, the orbs that were knocked down caught the forest floor on fire. As other people and Pokémon nearby were putting out the fire, Lucario was fending off the Escavilier and Tyranitar, and Mewtwo flew into the sky. Mewtwo then used its Psychic to lift water out of the ocean. It then flew with the water over the forest fire and relinquished its hold on the water. The water plummeted to the ground and extinguished the fire. It then flew back down to the defeated Pokémon and Trainer. It picked up the Pokémon's Poke Balls and crushed them with psychic force, meaning the Trainer had lost control of the Pokémon in the Balls. All the Trainer's Pokémon blinked, confused, then all walked away. The Mewtwo then reverted to its original form.

"No! Mewtwo, I SWEAR I will catch you one day!" The trainer screamed at the Mewtwo. He then ran away.

"A Thank You would be nice." Andre said jokingly to the Mewtwo.

"I didn't need your help. You would've gotten yourself killed. This Lucario here is strong. How have you tortured it to be so strong?" The Mewtwo replied.

"Lu?" The Lucario said to Mewtwo.

"He didn't torture you? Then how are you so strong?" Mewtwo asked.

Lucario then showed Mewtwo the Crown, and how it transformed.

"Astounding." Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo, the humans that made you were bad people. Not all people are bad. They just want to live along with their Pokémon. Team Rocket tortured you and manipulated your genes to make you strong. To make you the ultimate weapon. But after you blew up the Rocket lab and escaped, they couldn't find or handle you. Now people are searching for you and want you so they can get money or your strength."

"I still can trust no one." Mewtwo replied. "But, I guess, thank you for your help."

Mewtwo then flew away quickly.

"Lucario, if those Pokémon are wild, we can catch them and treat them better than their old owner!" Andre said.

The two then trek through the woods. They are able to find one Escavilier and the Tyranitar. The other Escavilier must have flown away.

"Alright, Lucario, are you ready?"

"Lucario!"

"Alright, let's go!"

(Later that evening, the fight having dragged on for about an hour)

Lucario blasts the Tyranitar one more time, and it falls to its knees.

"Alright! Go Ultra Ball!" Andre exclaims.

The Ultra Ball hits Tyranitar, and The Pokémon is sucked into the Ball. It shakes once… twice… and explodes out of the ball with a defiant roar.

"Argh! One more time!"

Andre throws a Dusk Ball at Tyranitar. The Pokémon is sucked in, it shakes once in the air. It then falls to the ground and shakes twice concurrently, and stars appear above the ball.

"Yes! Now we have Tyranitar on our team!" Andre yells. "Let's go to the Poke Center for the night. It sucks we couldn't catch either Escavilier. But now we have This Pokémon!"

Lucario and Andre sleep well that night.

In the Distortion world, Giratina's Kingdom, Cyrus is sitting in a building, bored out of his mind, waiting for a challenger.

The portal to the Distortion World opens, and a Trainer on the back of his Garchomp zoom into the dimension.

"Alright, where are you, Cyrus!" Zak yelled to the void.

"Who dares disturb my peace?" a voice calls from a building.

"I'm Zak, and I challenge you for complete control of the Distortion World and Giratina!" Zak replies to the voice.

"Such big words coming out of such a small mouth. You're lucky I'm in a battling mood today." Cyrus remarks.

"I'm going to make you cry!" Zak says, sending out his Pokémon. "Serperior, Go! Use Leaf Storm!"

"Go, Honchrow." Cyrus says. "Use Heat Wave."

Zak sends out a long, green, snakelike creature. Cyrus sends out a bird with a crest that looks like a black hat.

Serperior began to glow with a green light. Then It shot leaves at high speeds toward Honchrow. The Honchrow dodges the attack, and blasts Serperior with thousand-degree flames. Serperior collapses, fainted.

"No! Argh, go Golbat!" Zak says.

Zak sends out a purple bat, with two wings.

"Use Cross Poison!"

Golbat flaps its wings and shoots poison in a cross formation at Honchrow. Purple bubbles appear above Honchrow.

"Yes, It's Poisoned! Now use Brick Break!"

"Honchrow, use Psychic."

Zak's Golbat's wings begin to glow, and it bashes the wings against the Honchrow. The Honchrow spirals and crashes into the ground, unable to battle.

"Go, Houndoom!" Cyrus says."

Cyrus sends out a black dog with a devil tail, and bones all around it.

"Houndoom, Use Flamethrower."

The dog aims its mouth at the bat, and blast burns the Golbat with a Flamethrower.

"Golbat, Use Brick Break again!"

The bat conks the dog with its wings again. Just before it faints, and piece of cloth falls off the Pokémon and disappears.

"A Focus Sash!" Zak says.

"Ha ha…" Cyrus says." Houndoom, use Thunder Fang."

Houndoom's Fangs began surging with electricity, and the dog charged Golbat, biting it. Golbat falls, knocked out.

"Go, Sceptile!" Zak says, releasing his Pokémon. The green lizard Pokémon appeared on the battlefield. "Use Extreme Speed!"

The lizard blitzed at the dog and tackled it, kicking it into a nearby wall.

Houndoom fainted.

"Okay, my turn to Poison your chances of winning." Cyrus exclaims. "Go Crobat!"

"Sceptile, Let's GO!" Zak says as he taps the Mega Keystone in his bracelet. Sceptile begins to change. It grows more leaves on its body, its tail turns into a pine tree.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" Zak yells to his Pokémon.

The lizards arms glow, and it slashes the Crobat, landing a critical hit.

"Crobat, Toxic!"

Crobat spits poisoned gunk at Sceptile, poisoning it.

"Sceptile, Extreme Speed again!"

Sceptile charges again, connecting with the Crobat.

"Crobat, Air Slash!"

Crobat summons a blade of wind and hurls it and Sceptile.

"Ok, Night Slash, Sceptile!" Sceptile slashes Crobat while its arms glowed black, fainting Crobat. Sceptile then shuddered and fell to the ground, fainted by the poison.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks like you got me. But…. I'm not done yet. While I still have power here, I will use it! I'd rather die than lose this kingdom, YOU HEAR! I WILL destroy you!"

"Alright, here's our moment! Go Garchomp!" Zak screams as he throws his last Poke Ball, unveiling the blue ground shark Garchomp.

A shadow moves up behind Cyrus, and its exactly what Zak has been looking for this whole time. As Giratina floats down to the Battlefield, Zak prepares for the battle he's been waiting for since he first dreamed of becoming a Pokémon trainer.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" Zak yells.

"Giratina, Origin Form! Attack!" Cyrus says, and Giratina roars, ready to fight.

Garchomp charges Giratina, slashing at it with aqua glowing claws.

"Giratina, Dragon Pulse!" Cyrus Says.

Giratina charges the blast, but not before Garchomp smacks it across the head with a Dragon Claw. Giratina bellows in rage, and shoots at it with Dragon Pulse. The blow knocks Garchomp against a wall. Garchomp gets up, leaps into the air and dives into the ground, frantically digging into the ground, then covers itself with dirt.

"Ha! Your Pokémon is afraid of our power!" Cyrus says.

"That's where you're wrong! They don't call Garchomp the ground shark Pokémon for nothing, you know!"

Then, Garchomp erupts out of the ground with a loud roar and aims a Dragon Pulse at Giratina. It connects, and Giratina flies into a nearby island, decimating it.

"Giratina, Shadow Force!"

Giratina vanished instantly!

Garchomp used Dragon Claw!

Giratina avoided the attack!

Giratina used Shadow force!

Giratina flies out of a shadow and rams Garchomp into the ground. Garchomp can barely stand, but it's not giving up.

"Ok, GARCHOMP! Use Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp rushed Giratina and slammed it into a wall. Giratina then roared and flew away, leaving Cyrus defenseless.

"No! Giratina, come back! We need to finish our battle!" Cyrus says.

"I won!" Zak says, almost unable to absorb the information. "I'm going to heal Giratina. Garchomp, Return!"

Zach finds Giratina and gives it potions and berries. "I'm your new master now. Cyrus will stay, but he will obey my every command."

Zak pats Giratina on the head. "Ok, Cyrus, watch the place for me. I'm going to find someone. I'll be back.

Then Zak and his Pokémon leap into the portal back to Earth and look for Andre's old friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Guys! Sorry for not uploading. I've been busy with life and stuff. To make up for it, I'm doing a double upload! Hope you enjoy!**

Jethro was training his Pokémon today. His compassion for Pokémon was so strong that he already had 6 Pokémon, and he had only been a trainer for a month and a half. He and his Pokémon were formidable opponents. They were quite strong and in a week his town was going to host a local tournament for Pokémon battles. He was feeling pretty confident about he and his Pokémon's skills. He was currently battling a youngster that had challenged him to a battle.

"All right Gallade use Psycho Cut!"

Jethro's white and purple Pokémon threw blades of psychic energy at the opponent Haunter. The ghost type Pokémon flinched.

"Good job, Gallade. The King's Rock is working!" Jethro exclaimed to his Pokémon.

"Haunter use Shadow Ball!" The youngster said to his Haunter.

The ghost summoned an orb of darkness and hurled it at Gallade.

"Gallade, dodge it!" Jethro said.

The Gallade ducked, easily dodging the attack.

"Gallade, Night Slash!" Jethro called.

"Gall!" The Gallade said and slashed at Haunter with black blades. The opposing Haunter fainted. Jethro had won the battle easily, though he was nice enough to go easy on the youngster.

"You did a good job, kid." Jethro said reassuringly.

"Thanks." The kid said and walked away.

"You're really good at battling." Zak said to Jethro.

"Oh, hi Zak!" Jethro exclaimed.

"Hi." Zak said.

"How's Andre doing?" Jethro asked.

"Good, I guess. I haven't seen him in a while. Ever since I left when he beat me with that Lucario of his." Zak replied.

"Well, he did give you the Sceptilite and the Gible as your starter." Jethro said. "He's still ahead of you. I hear he battled with Mewtwo! I want to see him soon." Jethro exclaimed.

"I just beat Cyrus in the Distortion world and battled Giratina!" Zak said.

"Cyrus is weak, though. He hasn't actually battled someone in forever, and his Pokémon aren't up to date. If he actually lived here on Earth, he would've had more items on his Pokémon and a Mega Stone for his Houndoom." Jethro said.

"It was still cool." Zak said under his breath. "I'm here to take you to him anyway."

"Who, Andre?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Ok, cool! I'm going to battle him when I see him, and I might win! I've trained really hard." Jethro said excitedly.

Then Jethro and Zak head off to find Andre.

Andre is doing great. He caught two more Pokémon! One was a stubborn Frogadier that he found in the swamp. The other was a Combusken he found in a strange place. Since then, Frogadier has evolved into Greninja. Andre has cared for and trained them well. He was having a double battle with a veteran that had two Machamp.

"Go Combusken, use Peck!" Andre said.

The orange and yellow chicken jumped into the air and landed on one Machamp, attacking it with a glowing beak.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Andre said to Greninja.

The Greninja lobbed the shuriken at the second Machamp. Three shuriken hit, and the Machamp held strong. The first, however, was devastated by the brutal attacks of the chicken. Even after the four-armed bodybuilder fainted, Combusken kept pecking the opponent's Pokémon. Andre had to pay 600 Poke Dollars to pay for the damage to Machamp. He also was forced to forfeit the battle. His Combusken wasn't very bright, to say the least.

(Flashbacks of Combusken)

One day, as Andre and his Pokémon were out in the woods searching for berries, they heard a pecking sound coming from a tree. They looked into the tree and saw a Combusken trying to peck its way out of the tree… from the inside. Torchic eggs are laid in plains, so there's no way its always been here. It also wouldn't have evolved from pecking a tree. Andre was wrong about both things. It wasn't born there but was left there by its parents. Andre wonders why sarcastically. And yes, it evolved from pecking at a tree. It was an easy catch.

(Next Flashback)

Combusken was left out of its Poke Ball unattended by Andre (Bad Idea) and decided it wanted to go for a walk. Into another tree. And peck it to death. It has already been established that Combusken is NOT smart. It walked up to the tree and started pecking it mercilessly. After there was a Combusken sized hole in the tree, it climbed inside and started screaming. Really loud. For six hours. Andre had to pay 1,000 Poke Dollars for all the ear damage. He considered releasing his new Pokémon. He really did. But he didn't. ANOTHER bad idea.

(Back to present)

"Combusken, what the Heracross am I going to do with you?!" Andre yells.

"Com" Combusken said with stupid but cute eyes.

"Argh, you make me so mad sometimes!" Andre said.

"Com Cum." Combusken said.

"Whatever. Combusken return!" Andre commanded his Pokémon.

Combusken turned around and attacked him. Turns out it thought he said the MOVE return, not the command to go back into its Poke Ball. And it did a lot of damage. For people who don't know, Return is a move that does more damage the more your Pokémon loves you. Andre was hospitalized. After a while of training, he evolved his Combusken into a Blaziken. That Blaziken became a powerhouse on his team and had a new ability: Unfazed. It couldn't become confused, paralyzed, or poisoned. Guess all of that trouble paid off in the end.

Andre woke up one morning to find two faces above him. One was his brother, Zak, and one was his old friend, Jethro.

"Long time no see, Andre!" Jethro exclaimed.

"Wow, Hey! I haven't seen you in forever!" Andre said.

"Let's battle!" Jethro said.

"This early? Let's catch up first!" Andre replied.

They caught up on what they were doing, and shared information.

"You already have Decidueye, Mimikyu, Metagross, Alakazam, Lycanroc, and Gallade!? How!?" Andre said, shocked.

"I've traded and been catching Pokémon. That's my goal: to fill the Poke Dex!" Jethro added.

"Alright, now let's battle!" Andre said.

"Right!" Jethro replied.

They're at the nearest Poke Stadium and are ready to battle.

"Ok, go Lycanroc!" Jethro yelled.

"Go, Tyranitar!" Andre yelled.

The brown rock dog and the green tank rock appeared on the battlefield. Then, a huge sandstorm erupted in the middle of the field, spreading to cover the arena. Tyranitar's Sand Storm ability was in effect.

"Lycanroc, Rock Throw!" Jethro said.

"Tyranitar, Dragon Claw!" Andre yelled.

The Lycanroc jumped around, throwing sharp rocks at Tyranitar. Two rocks connected, then Tyranitar charged with aqua glowing claws, slashing at Lycanroc. The claws hit, knocking Lycanroc back.

"Lycanroc, Fire Fang! Jethro commanded.

The Lycanroc then charged at Tyranitar with burning fangs, sinking its teeth into the Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!

The Tyranitar stomped its feet, and blue rocks jutted out of the ground, tearing toward Lycanroc. The brown Pokémon jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the attack.

"Lycanroc, now use Rock Slide!"

The Lycanroc ran with haste at Tyranitar, jumping over the stones in the field. It leaped into the air, then brought down a barrage of rocks onto the Tyranitar. The big Pokémon lurched back from the blow. As Lycanroc's attacks got faster and faster, Tyranitar was missing more and more.

"Lycanroc, Go! Use Earthquake!"

The dog then charged a high magnitude earthquake at Tyranitar, and the sturdy rock fell down from the blast, unable to battle.

"Yes!" Jethro exclaimed.

"Alright, go Greninja!" Andre said.

"I take back Lycanroc and put in Gallade!" Jethro said.

Jethro released the purple and white Pokémon as another frog ninja appeared on the playing field.

"Go, Gallade, use Brick Break!"

"Greninja, use Aerial Ace!" Andre shouted.

The Greninja ran toward the Gallade, slashing with a fist of white. As the attack hit, Gallade swung its fist at Greninja, deflecting the attack and damaging Greninja. Greninja jumped back, flipped, and landed on its feet, ready to attack again.

"Ok, Greninja, Substitute!"

Andre's Greninja disappeared, and a stuffed frog appeared in its place. Jethro's Gallade looked around, confused.

"Gallade, watch carefully! Wait for him to attack!" Jethro called to his Pokémon.

"Greninja, do it." Andre said.

Greninja and all of its clones jump onto the Gallade at once, overpowering it, and it jumps into the air to get a better view. Greninja jumps after it, however, and attacks.

"Greninja, use Smack Down!"

Greninja summons a plate of rock and whacks Gallade on the head with it, driving it down into the ground.

"Gallade, use Drain Punch!"

Gallade's arms began to glow, and it punches with brutal force at Greninja, knocking it out. Gallade then began to glow, and it healed slightly.

Both trainers stand looking at each other.

"You're pretty good." Andre says.

"Heck yeah I am!" Jethro replies.

"Well, now I've got to show you my real stuff! Go, Blaziken!"

As the red and yellow blazing chicken appeared on the field, Jethro sent back out his Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc, Rock Throw again!" Jethro calls.

Lycanroc throws the sharpened rocks, but only one hits.

"Blaziken, Drain Punch!" Andre says.

Blaziken punches Lycanroc, and with a loud thud, Lycanroc hits a wall and faints. Blaziken heals, and Jethro sends out Mimikyu. The Pokémon had a cloak that resembled Pikachu, and a dark presence lurked underneath.

"Mimikyu, Play Rough!"

Mimkyu leaps onto the Blaziken, damaging it in every way you can think of. The super effective attack brutally damages Blaziken.

"Blaziken use Earthquake!" Andre yells.

Blaziken slams its hands into the ground, and the whole stadium begins to shake, but Mimikyu doesn't do anything. The disguise ability Mimikyu possesses prevents it from being damaged from the first attack towards it.

"Mimikyu, Play Rough again!" Jethro cries.

Mimikyu ran to attack Blaziken, but the fire chicken dodges the attack.

"Blaziken, Thunder Punch!"

Blaziken punches Mimkyu with thunder punch and lands a critical hit, fainting it.

"Go, Decidueye!" Jethro says as he sends out a green owl Pokémon with leaves on its feathers.

"Decidueye, use Ingrain!"

Decidueye closes its eyes and fuses itself with the ground, ready to heal itself.

"Now you can't move!" Andre says.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken's legs catch fire, and it kicks at Decidueye with its strong legs. It barely takes the kick, but then fire appears over its head. The ingrain helps it, but the burn hinders it.

"Decidueye, use Spirit Shackle!"

The owl Pokémon nocks an arrow with frightening speed and blasts it at Blaziken. It hits, making Blaziken unable to escape.

"Blaziken, use Thunder Punch!" Andre commands.

Blaziken jumps on the Decidueye and punches it. It survives the hit, but the burn finishes it off. It faints, and Blaziken jumps back, ready to fight some more.

"No!" Jethro says. "Go Alakazam!"

He sends out a yellow floating Pokémon with brown fur on its body.

"Alakazam, use Earthquake!"

"Blaziken, use Drain Punch!"

As the ground begins to shake, Blaziken runs at Alakazam, ready to steal its health. The earthquake sets in first though, and Blaziken faints.

"Yes!" Jethro says.

"Alright, It's time for my starter, my final Pokémon! Lucario, GO!"

As Lucario enters the field, Jethro silently smiles. He has a trick up his sleeve.

"Lucario, Let's GO!"

Lucario's spikes turn to flame, the ice on its tail forms, and the crown is evident on its head. Lucario gains a battle stance, ready to battle hard.

"Lucario, Vacuum Wave!"

Lucario punches the air quickly, and a brown red pulse is shot at Alakazam,

knocking it out.

"Alright, now my last Pokémon, Gallade!"

Gallade comes out and the real battle begins.

"Keystone! Respond to my heart, MEGA EVOLVE!" Jethro screams.

Gallade begins to change form, growing a cape and gaining red outlines on its arms.

"Lucario, Aura Blast!"

Lucario sprints at Gallade with invisible speed and launches the ball at the Pokémon.

"Gallade, Psycho Cut!" Jethro calls.

Gallade's Psycho Cut and Lucario's Aura Blast clash, and there's a huge explosion. As the dust clears, the two Pokémon are glaring at each other with grins on their faces. They each know this will be a real challenge.

"Gallade, Drain Punch!"

"Lucario, Bone Rush!"

The Pokémon's attacks clash, jumping and punching, kicking and biting and blasting each other.

"Let's FINISH THIS! GOOOOO!" Jethro and Andre Scream at the same time. They tap their Z-bracelets and turn the stones. They take their Z-poses and power up. Jethro taps the stone, then touches his temples with his hands, and pushes out with a psychic motion as Gallade is surrounded by Z- Power. Andre touches the stone, jumps into the air, and punches the air in a Z- formation as Lucario is also surrounded by Z-power.

"Gallade, USE SHATTERED PSYCHE!"

"Lucario, ALL OUT PUMMELING!"

Lucario and Gallade charge each other, the power exuded from the trainers and their Pokémon are so powerful, a huge crowd has gathered.

The Pokémon keep rushing each other. Then Gallade uses Shattered Psyche and Lucario uses All Out Pummeling. The attacks clash, and the power shakes the entire Kalos region. The sounds of clashing and blasting, punching and kicking resounded throughout the region. Even helicopters are reporting the battle throughout all of the regions. Waves of energy keep flying through the air. The dust clears, and Lucario are in whole new forms, their Ultimates, reporters are calling it. Gallade wields a lance, and Lucario has a sword. They glow with a golden aura. They are flying, moving so fast they are almost invisible. The hits are shaking the ground more than an earthquake. The Pokémon both scream at the same time, and their screams get louder and louder until they go silent. They knocked each other out. The crowd cheers are louder than the ones at the Pokémon league. That was a battle like no one's ever seen before. Legendary Pokémon from everywhere are gathering to watch the battle. Even they are applauding and cheering. Andre and Jethro faint, their power also spent.

Jethro and Andre wake up later, and their Pokémon are shaking hands, congratulating each other. They are still in their Ultimate forms. The two Pokémon touch each other's weapons in a cross formation, and they revert to their normal forms.

"What should we call these new forms for our Pokémon?" Jethro asks.

"We should combine the names, because it looks like they need each other to do… whatever that is." Andre replies.

"Lullade? Gallcario?" Jethro tried.

"No… maybe it has something to do with the Crown of the Void. Maybe it does something to Gallade too? Here, try this." Andre says.

Andre gives Jethro a piece of the Crown of the void.

"Now think about each other's bond at the same time, Jethro and Gallade." Andre says. "That's how Lucario and I change into our Void Crown forms."

"Ok! We'll try it!" Jethro says. Then he and Gallade concentrate. They keep concentrating. And they keep concentrating.

"Obviously it's not working. Lucario and I did it the first time right after it evolved, and I thought it died. I was having a lot of emotions. Maybe that's what triggered it. I don't know." Andre added.

"Maybe if I improve my bond with Gallade more than it is now, we can power up just like you. I'll go journey somewhere with Gallade, and maybe our bond will improve." Jethro said. "You do like me, don't you, Gallade?" Jethro asked his Pokémon.

"Gall, Gallade." The Gallade replied, nodding its head.

"Ok, then. I'll leave first thing tomorrow." Jethro said.

"Woah! You're leaving already!?" Andre said, shocked. "I'll go with you if you want."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Zak said.

"Or us!" Ash, Alain, and Sawyer said.

"I'll go too!" Lillie said.

"See, Jethro? We're all in this together." Andre said.

"Ash, it really is you! Also, aren't you Andre?" said a voice from behind.

Ash and Andre turned around, and there stood Serena. She had shoulder length blond hair with red and pink clothing.

"Ash! Long time no see!" Serena said.

Ash blushed. "Uh, yeah it's been a while."

Serena blushed more.

"Y-Yes it has…" Serena said.

Andre understood what was going on, and he wanted to help Ash.

"You guys need to go catch up! Drinks at the Poke Center on me!" Andre exclaimed.

"No, you really don't need to do that!" Ash and Serena said at the same time. They looked at each other again and blushed.

Andre took one look at them, and with a small laugh, said; "Uh, yes I do. This needed to happen a long time ago."

Ash gave Andre a look that said WhatInTheWorldAreYouDoingYouRealizeThisGirlKissedMeAWhileAgo. He was mortified.

Andre just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, all! Here's the second upload I promised, hope you enjoy! WARNING! This chapter contains a high amount of ketchup!**

Later, Andre told Ash that it was something Serena would like. He said that it would be casual, and to prove it, he was going to go with them, not just because he was paying, but also because he wanted to put Ash in a more comfortable situation.

"What would you all like?" a cheery waitress asked.

"Um, I would like your Lumiose Special, please." Serena said.

"I would like a Tapu Cocoa! Oh, wait, they don't have those here. Umm, how about a Fresh Water?" Ash said.

"A Fresh Water for me too, please." Andre said. "What about Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

"What! I said you can't order ketchup, Pikachu! It's not a drink!" Ash yelled to his Pokémon. "Pikachu will have a Berry Juice, Please."

"Okay, that'll be right up!" said the Waitress.

"Ok, thanks!" The three said. As Pikachu began pouting and giving Ash angry looks and glares, and even sticking its tongue out, Andre began conversation.

"So, Ash, Serena… did you guys like my battle?

"Yes, it was very entertaining to watch! You must have an amazing bond with your Pokémon!" Serena exclaimed.

That question got Ash into his comfort zone.

"Yeah, your battle with your friend was amazing! I want to battle you again!"

"Again?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, we battled earlier, and he barely beat me!"

"Wow, he must be really strong!"

As the two conversed, Ash got more and more comfortable with Serena, and was slowly getting closer to her as he talked. Andre's plan was beginning to set in motion.

"Speaking of battling, why don't you two have a battle? You both have probably gotten much stronger by now." Andre said.

Ash wasn't even thinking at this point. Perfectly normal Ash.

"Yeah, let's battle! We'll go to the Poke Stadium by the Poke Center and battle, okay?" Ash proclaimed.

"Ok, good idea!" Serena replied.

"Um, where's Pikachu?" Andre asked.

"Oh, Shinx!" Ash said.

"We need to find Pikachu!" Serena said.

They looked around everywhere, and finally found Pikachu preparing to jump into a kiddie pool's worth of ketchup in a plastic pool it somehow inflated. Ash grabbed Pikachu just as he jumped, keeping him from landing in the ketchup.

"Pikachu, No! You don't do that!" Ash said to Pikachu. "We were looking everywhere for you!"

Pikachu growled at Ash.

"What has gotten into you, Pikachu?!" Serena asked. "It's okay, you can tell me. I promise you're not in trouble."

"Not in trouble with her." Andre said.

"Pika Pika! Pikachu Pi Pika Pikachu!

(I need more ketchup PLEASE!)"

"Fine, you can have one bottle." Serena said.

"PikaAA!" Pikachu said as he downed a whole bottle of ketchup in a minute.

"What is with your Pikachu?" Andre asked Ash.

Pikachu turned to Andre and blew a raspberry at him.

"Alright let's go have that battle!" Ash said.

As Serena and Ash prepare to battle, Andre tells them he'll be the referee.

"Serena, choose a Pokémon." Andre said.

"I choose Delphox!" Serena exclaimed.

"All right Ash, pick one Pokémon to battle with." Andre said.

"Ok, I pick Greninja" Ash replied.

"Ok, battle begin! Please pick your starting Pokémon." Andre said.

"Ok, go Delphox!" Serena called.

"Go, Greninja!" Ash said.

The red fire fox appeared along with Greninja on the battlefield.

"Delphox, use Mystic Fire!" Serena yelled.

The fox raised its wand and began waving it about, and sparks appeared in the air. The embers then flew at Greninja. Greninja leaped out of the way, but the sparkling embers continued to hone down on Greninja. Eventually, Greninja could dodge no more, and the embers hit Greninja. The blue frog was then lifted into the air with an invisible force, and as Greninja strained against the bond, the tighter it got, damaging Greninja.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken! Aerial Ace! Cut!" Ash yelled.

No matter what Ash said, Greninja couldn't move to attack. Then Ash got an idea.

"Greninja, use Double Team!"

Greninja doubled, then tripled, then quadrupled, and broke free from the mystic veil.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

Greninja's Shuriken flashed through the air, headed right for Delphox. At the last second, Delphox dodged the attack with serene grace. It was as if the attack had been moving at a turtle's pace.

Serena's mind was running wild. She was battling the boy of her dreams, and she was winning! As Delphox continued to dodge attack after attack, Greninja started to tire out. The attacks were less focused and slower. The longer the battle dragged out, the easier it was for Delphox. Eventually, ash and Greninja had to sit down.

"Wow, Serena. You're good!" Ash said.

"You really think so?" Serena said.

Normally, at this point, a referee would stop the battle because of too much talking, not enough battling. Andre's plan was for them to talk, though. The two returned their Pokémon and walked to the middle of the field. By this time, it was sunset, and as they looked into each other's eyes, the spark that had departed since their separation returned. Serena melted into Ash's arms, crying.

"Ash, I…like you. A lot. I missed you so much, and I…" Serena continued to sob.

"I… like you too. A lot." Ash said quietly into her ear.

Andre turned away, feeling his mission was complete. He just needed to hear a confession. That evening, they went back to the group holding hands. _Not All of them, just Ash and Serena. You all know what I mean._

The next morning, Andre realized there were many things he needed to do. He'd said yes to helping so many people, it was a bucket list at this point. He needed to battle Alain, Sawyer, and Zak still. He needed to help Jethro figure out what he and his Gallade were missing from their bond. He also needed to solidify Ash and Serena's… thing that was going on. Andre had asked the couple later that night, and they said they didn't want people knowing. He was fine with that but needed to make sure they were sticking together. He also promised Lillie he would take her out sometime for a drink or something as thanks for helping (Andre is still not sure what exactly she did, but she made it a point that she did something to help.) She also made a point many, MANY times that it wasn't a date, that it was payment. WASN'T a date, was payment. Many times. Andre basically had a whole week's worth of things to do in a day. Just a normal day for him. He decided to do a battle royal for Alain, Sawyer, and Zak and do a double date or NOT-date with Lillie, Ash, and Serena. He could accomplish all that in one day as long as there were no disruptions. But according to the universe, no distractions is all the paparazzi and camera people that watched the battle with Jethro, wanted interviews, blah blah blah. All day long. Halfway through beating Alain, Zak, and Sawyer: HELLODOYOUHAVEAMINUTETOTALKABOUTTHATAMAZINGBATTLETHATHAPPENEDYESTERDAY… All while cameras were flashing and recording, this is why Andre did not want to become famous for any reason.

No, I DON'T have a minute to talk about Jesus Christ, thank you for trying to interview, I'm honored, but busy. And yes, I can take a quick picture and no I'm not a terrorist and- wait WHAT! Who said I was a terrorist!? You know what, whatever. Yes, I can sign your Meowth, yes, I can sign your glasses, WHAT NO I'm Not signing that and I kind of am busy right now and I can't sign a contract for you to own me, you have to talk to my mother, she is my current owner. Yes, you can meet her, but you'll have to ask around … on and on until he escaped from the commotion.

Andre sprinted to the local diner, almost running into another trainer, tripping on Geodude, he was going to be late if he didn't run faster.

"Alright, Void Form." Andre whispered to himself.

Andre's wings began jutting out of his back, and with one strong flap, he launched himself into the air and on top of the buildings in the city. As he leaped from building to building, running quickly and flying over alleys, he saw the diner and began running to it full speed. He landed, changing to his regular form. He was just in time. But the paparazzi were back, and just before they grabbed him to take him away, he slipped into the restaurant, unnoticed by the paparazzi. They looked around, confused, then walked away to look for him. He found the table that Serena, Ash, and Lillie were seated at, and plopped down into a seat, exhausted.

"You have no idea what it took to get here." Andre said to them.

"What I DO know," Lillie said, "Is that you were a second and a half late. Uh, not that I care, of course." She quickly added.

Just then, a waitress came up to them. She had the signature black dress of the diner on, with long blond hair that came down to her waist.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

"I would like the Chicken Soup and a salad with a Berry Juice." Serena told the waitress.

"I'll have what she's having." Ash said.

"I would like a Pork Chop with Corn and a Lemonade, please." Lillie said.

"I would like a Steak and Mashed Potatoes with a Sodapop please." Andre said.

"All right, I'll be back with your food shortly." The waitress said, and she walked away.

"Do any of you have any idea how to avoid mobs of people coming after you asking if you're a terrorist?" Andre said.

"WHAT!?" The other three replied, shocked.

"I've had a long day." Andre said.

After Andre explained everything, Lillie and Serena put in their two cents.

"You could politely turn it down." Lillie said.

"You could also set specific times to meet with people, so they aren't bothering you when you don't want them to see you." Serena said.

Both of those ideas made sense, especially since Serena was a well-known performer and Lillie grew up with a rich family. They had dealt with these experiences before and knew what to do.

"You could just go out with a cool mask or something so people won't recognize you, too!" Ash said.

"Nonsense! That wouldn't work! Plus, people already know who he is, so it's too late to do that anyway." Lillie said.

"I still think it would be cool…" Ash said to himself.

"I could try it though, Ash." Andre said. "Maybe I can use the psychic powers I get from the form to make it so that whenever I change, I get the mask to cover my face. Let me try it."

"Wait! Not here! The point is NOT to be noticed!" Serena said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Andre said.

"Here's your food, guys!" The waiter said.

As the four began to dig into their food, a wormhole began to open. Ever since Necrozma wreaked havoc on the Alola region, wormholes have been opening and closing all over the Pokémon world. All kinds of Ultra Beasts have been entering and exiting the world and into other worlds, causing interdimensional disaster. Solgaleo and Lunala have tried their best to close the holes, but to no avail. The only option is to have people fight the Beasts back into their worlds. It's been so common, Ultra Beast fighters are as common as firemen or the police force. As the four finish up their food, a loud blast shakes the restaurant.

"Time for work again." Andre said jokingly. He began sprinting out of the diner, changing into his form and sending out Lucario. Ash, Serena, and Lillie followed.

"Ni-LEGO!" The wild Ultra Beast yelled.

Then, another Ultra Beast flew in through the hole after the rock poison jellyfish. It had HUGE muscles that bulged out of its skin. It was a huge bug with mosquito features, and it looked angry. It cracked the Nihlego on the head with its strong arms, and the two Ultra Beasts thrashed around for a bit. Then, they began to talk to each other. They both turned to Ash, Andre, Lillie, Serena, and their Pokémon. They then charged the group.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Ash yelled.

"Delphox, Fire Blast!" Serena said.

"Snowy, use Moonblast!" Lillie yelled to her Pokémon.

"Lucario, Bone Rush!" Andre exclaimed.

Lillie's Snow Fox then began to glow pink. It charged up a sphere of fairy energy, then launched it at the Buzzwole. Delphox waved its wand and a star of fire blasted the two Ultra Beasts. Greninja and Lucario jumped around, taking turns attacking both beasts.

Buzzwole then began thrashing about, punching and kicking anything that got close enough. Nihlego was emitting waves of poisonous liquid that would hurt opponent Pokémon. The group then decided to split up and take on one Ultra beast. Lillie and Andre got Buzzwole, Ash and Serena were going to battle Nihlego. Just then, the rest of the group swarmed in, chucking out poke balls.

"Go, Sceptile!" Sawyer said.

"Charizard, let's do this!" Alain said.

"Gallade, Go!" Jethro said.

"Garchomp, Go!" Zak said.

As they all drove back the Ultra Beasts, another wormhole opened.

"Oh, great." Andre said.

This time though, it was a friend, not a foe. Apparently, this wormhole shouldn't have opened and stayed open this long, so some friends came to help. As Solgaleo and Lunala ducked out of the wormhole, Cyrus flew in on the back of Giratina and began blasting the Ultra Beasts. Solgaleo and Lunala both landed next to the group and motioned for them to climb on their backs. Andre, Jethro, Zak, and Ash climbed on Solgaleo, and Serena, Lillie, Sawyer, and Alain hopped on Lunala. The two Pokémon whisked the trainers and their Pokémon into the wormhole. When they could see again, they were flying through a tunnel with room for the two Pokémon to fly. Solgaleo was headed straight for a gold hoop. The trainers told it to move, but it didn't. It ran straight into the hoop, and as they braced for impact, nothing happened. They realized they were going faster. Each time Solgaleo or Lunala went through a gold hoop, they went faster through the tunnel. They were also dodging other wormholes that flew by them as they raced through the tunnels. There were stars all around them, and it was a beautiful sight. As they passed a wormhole, they brushed past a blue orb of electricity. As Solgaleo touched it, they were all shocked with high voltages of electricity. It hurt. It also slowed them down.

"That hurt more then Pikachu's shocks." Ash said.

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said compliantly while nodding its head.

"Okay, note to self: do NOT touch balls of energy, DO touch hoops made of gold. Get as far as possible." Andre said. "How are you guys doing over there?!" Andre yelled to Lunala and the others.

Serena and Lillie gave thumbs up, and Sawyer smiled. Alain turned around and puked off the side of the Pokémon.

Andre turned to the others. "Everyone's fine!"

Then the group saw some things approaching them. They were Ultra Beasts! Hundreds of them all flying in the opposite direction, heading right for them! Buzzwole, Nihlego, Pheromosa, and many other Pokémon from other dimensions and worlds. Behind them all was… Necrozma. Giratina rushed in after them, attacking the Ultra Beasts.

"It's way worse than we originally thought…" Serena said.

"You want us to stop these from going out of that wormhole there?" Andre asked.

The two Pokémon roared and Andre took that as a yes.

"Alright, guys! Let's Mega Evolve and take them down! Solgaleo, drop us off on that meteor there!" Andre said as he pointed to a large meteor with strange colors on it that looked, familiar…

"Ok, Go Greninja!"

"Go, Sceptile!"

"We can do this, Charizard!"

"Let's Go, Lucario!"

"Sceptile, Let's help out!"

"Gallade, Let's do this!"

"Go on, Delphox!"

"Go, Snowy!"

The group landed on the meteor and it began to change shape, and then all Deoxys forms appeared and were ready for battle.

Greninja, Zak and Sawyer's Sceptile, Lucario, and Charizard Teamed up, flying through the tunnel, blasting, cutting, burning, and destroying these Ultra Beasts as they tried to invade the world. Delphox, Snowy, and Pikachu helped take down the Ultra beasts. The Deoxys forms, Solgaleo, Lunala, and Giratina battled Necrozma. One by one, Ultra Beasts were being taken down, stopped by the trainers fighting for their world. Slowly, they started getting weaker and weaker, and the groups Pokémon were being taken down. Eventually, the only Pokémon that remained were Andre's Lucario and Jethro's Gallade.

"Ok, Let's GO!" Andre and Jethro yelled to their Pokémon. Gallade and Lucario changed into their Ultimates, ready to battle. Lucario and Gallade slashed through the Ultra Beasts like butter, the Invading Pokémon were flying in every direction, unable to recover from Lucario and Gallade's devastating blows. Then, a scream could be heard from somewhere near. Lunala had been knocked down by Necrozma, and the others could only watch in horror as Necrozma ate all of Lunala's light. It gripped Lunala's head and began to slowly drain until Lunala was too weak to fight. Solgaleo screamed a deafening roar and charged the beast. The two Pokémon clashed in midair, and Necrozma slashed at Solgaleo, knocking it back into a meteor. Solgaleo retreated slightly. The group realized that if Solgaleo got too close, Necrozma would steal all of Solgaleo's light, and turn even stronger.

"All right! Z- Move Time!" Andre and Jethro said.

Their Pokémon began to glow.

"All-Out-Pummeling!" Andre yelled.

"Shattered Psyche!" Jethro screamed.

"Attack together!" Jethro and Andre said.

Jethro and Andre tapped their Z-Bracelets, then put the pieces of the Void Crown over the Z- Bracelets. Then They both changed forms. Andre's wings turned white, and he received a huge Z-Sword. Jethro's Golden Z-Lance gleamed silver, and his Gold wings were blindingly bright. They began moving in sync, and their Pokémon with them. Their Auras were strong, and they radiated power. Jethro, Gallade, Andre, and Lucario all screamed,

"USE BRAWLING THUNDER SCYTHE!"

Lucario and Gallade began to merge. They both disappeared, then a spike appeared. Then another red spike on top. Then some fur around the spikes. Then a head of a Jackal along with Lucario feelers and Gallade features appeared. A long, elegant black cape was worn over the Pokémon. It had spikes on its feet and legs, and the Pokémon was white black, and gold all around. A huge scythe appeared in the Pokémon fusion's hands. Its Aura was black and gold and the scythe was a beautiful white. It was both cool and beautiful. Then it disappeared and reappeared and began spinning the scythe around and around until a huge laser beam began to form. It then zapped Necrozma with the beam of Aura, and it blasted the Pokémon back at light speed, blasting it through meteor after meteor, before flying into a star. The explosion was so bright it was seen from earth. Everyone was shocked except for Andre and Jethro. They had fainted already. Solgaleo picked them up in its mouth, and the others climbed onto its back. Solgaleo transported them back to the real world. The trainers thanked them and took the trainers and new Pokémon back to the poke center. What exactly they would do next was a mystery, but they had a new goal: defend the world. They were going to protect this world in any way they could. And they had each other to do it.


	6. Short 1

**Hey, Guys! This is going to be a short because I'm not able to access my main PC. I'll be posting a few shorts for you guys to enjoy. Before you start reading, make sure to get other people to read the story too, because the better received it is, the more time and energy I spend on it. Also, as I said before, constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Anyways, enjoy!**

Jethro was walking through the woods, Poke Ball in hand, ready to catch his first Pokémon. He was searching and found a small Pokémon. It had a green wrap around its head and a red spike that protruded through its middle section.

"Hey, there. Do you want to help me find a Pokémon to start my journey with?" Jethro asked.

"Ralts, Ralt!" The Pokémon replied.

"Ok, then. Let's start searching!" Jethro exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Andre and his Riolu were walking through the woods when Andre saw his brother, Zak.

"Zak!" Andre called.

Zak turned around and walked towards him.

"Hi." Zak said.

"How are you and your Pokémon doing?" Andre asked.

"We're doing okay! Gible is leveling up, and it's learned a few moves." Zak said.

"Here, take this." Andre said as he put two stones into Zak's outstretched hand. One was white, and the other green and red. "This is a Key Stone." Andre said, pointing to the white stone.

"So that means this is a Mega Stone!" Zak said excitedly. "I can't wait to Mega Evolve Garchomp!"

"Zak, that's not a Garchompite, that's a Sceptilite" Andre said.

"Oh. Thanks anyway!" Zak said.

"Hey guys! I found a Pokémon!" Jethro exclaimed. He ran up with a Ralts by his side.

"Cool Pokémon!" Zak said."

"Let's battle!" Zak said to Jethro.

Zak and Jethro are ready. Their Pokémon are ready too.

"Go, Gible! Use Bite!" Zak called.

"Ralts! Use Confusion!" Jethro yelled.

Zak's Gible ran at the Ralts and chomped down on it. The Ralts yelped as the Gible kept biting.

"Gible, stop! You're hurting it!" Zak yelled.

Gible just kept biting, and just before Ralts fainted, it began glowing pink. It's red eyes slowly became visible, and a skirt began to form around the Pokémon. It was evolving! It blasted out Psychic energy, knocking Gible into a tree.

"Kirlia, use Draining Kiss!" Jethro yelled.

Kirlia blew a kiss at Gible, and slowly Kirlia's wounds began to heal. Gible fell down, weakened. Then, it began to roar, and it began to glow as well. It was exuding a blue light, and when the light stopped, the Gabilte roared again.

"Woah! Both of your Pokémon evolved! That's so cool!" Andre said.

"Go, Gabite! Use Slash!" Zak yelled.

"Kirlia, use Magical Leaf!" Jethro called.

Kirlia began to throw green leaves quickly at Gabite. Every leaf struck it, and after the barrage, the Gabite slashed at Kirlia with glowing claws.

"Kirlia, use Draining Kiss!" Jethro yelled.

Kirlia kissed the last of the health from Gabite. It fell to the ground, fainted.

"I won!" Jethro exclaimed.

"Good fight." Zak said as the two trainers healed their Pokémon.

"Zak, looks like you've lost twice today." Andre commented.

"Okay! You don't have to rub it in!" Zak protested. "I'm going to leave and get stronger! You'll both lose to me then! See you later!" Zak said as he ran off.

"I'd better go too. Until we meet again, Andre." Jethro said, shaking Andre's hand. He too walked away.

"Woah, Riolu! Is that a Heracross!?" Andre said. "Let's go and battle it!"

 **In case you guys didn't know, this short takes place in the past, before Riolu evolved into Lucario. The last part is referencing the battle in the first chapter with Heracross. Anyway, have a good day/night, and I'll see you all later!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I uploaded more of the story! Enjoy!**

As Andre stirred, sitting up, he turned and hit his head on a wall. His wall. He was at his house!

"Mom?" He said.

"Yes?" His mom replied.

"What in the name of Arceus am I doing here?!" Andre exclaimed.

"Well, after you fought that evil Pokemon in the wormhole, you and Jethro fell into a coma." His mom said. "The doctors said that you would be awake in a few days, and sent both of you to your homes. I also enrolled you in school."

"What!? We were in a coma?! And more importantly, I'm going to school?! For what?" Andre said, hopping out of bed.

"Well, the nurse told me to tell you that you are putting too much strain on yourselves when you and Lucario use the bond phenomenon. I think that you need a break, at least for a week, to recuperate from battling and such and going to school for a bit." His mom replied.

"Well, I guess I could try school." Andre said while looking at his poster of the Pokemon Legend, Red.

"You'll have to go to to a school in Vaniville. Remember, our school was burned down by team Rocket. You'll have to go somewhere else while the school is being rebuilt." His mom said. "Speaking of, it starts in about half an hour. Get ready to go."

"Ok, mom." He responded.

20 minutes later, he was ready to go.

"Alright, later honey." Andre's mom said, ruffling his hair.

"Bye, mom!" Andre said, running out the door.

He sprinted past the woods by his house and crossed the bridge. He saw a few other students running to school. School started in five minutes, he might be late if he doesn't run faster. Also, he would look really cool landing in front of school in his void crown form. He could see it now. He falls to the ground, superhero style. He stands up, his elegant black wings glowing in the sun, his blue and purple aura clearly visible, looking awesome. The girls would all be looking at him, blushing and giggling. All the boys would be super jealous, and he'd be the most popular kid in school.

"I know mom said I shouldn't use this form, but I need to get to class. On top of that, I'm gonna look so cool! Maybe Jethro will be there too! Awesome!" Andre said to himself. "Void Crown Form!"

His aura changed from normal to a blue, purple, and black one. Wings began to sprout from his back. His muscles slightly grew. He could feel himself getting stronger, he felt ready to fight any opponent. He was ready. He leaped into the air, soaring with his wings. He was flying! He flapped his wings with great strength, launching himself higher into the clear blue sky. He could see the school from his elevation. He dove like a falcon towards the school, aiming for the front doors. He checked his watch. Two minutes before class started. He darted at the school even faster, building up speed. He looked behind him and saw his aura was leaving a trail like a plane cloud. It was purple, blue, and black. He tilted up, and did a loop in the air. It left a circle of Aura in the sky, trailing behind him. This freedom he felt was amazing. He envied flying type Pokemon. He dove at the school, building more speed, and just before landing in front of the doors, pulled up, doing a loop-dee-loop before landing in front of the doors. He kicked up a lot of dust, and all eyes were on him. Unfortunately, there weren't many eyes. There were only a few. Everyone else was in class. He changed back to his normal form and sprinted in the doors, and into his 1st hour class. The bell rang just as he sprinted through the door. The teacher and students were all looking at him, and he saw a familiar face in the class.

"Jethro! What's Up?" Andre said.

"The sky." Jethro replied.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Andre replied, plopping into an empty seat next to Jethro.

"As I was saying," The teacher said,"We have two new students that will be joining us for a short time. Their names are Andre and Jethro. Please treat them kindly, and we hope you have a nice time here. I am Mrs. Preheim, and I am the Pokemon behavior teacher. I study Pokemon and how they behave in the wild. For our first lesson, I will show you all why and how a Pokemon runs away during battle." The teacher said.

As the teacher talked, she explained that the more pressure you put on a wild Pokemon, the more inclined it is to flee. If you are facing a Pokemon that is in a cold climate, it is much less likely to flee. If it is in a warmer climate, it is very likely it will flee. About half an hour later, the bell rang. The students all marched out of the room and to their next classes. Andre walked next to Jethro. They had all of their classes together. They walked into English class, and were basically taught writing techniques they already new about. They were both pretty smart, and it was all mostly review. After class, Andre and Jethro were talking, walking side by side down the hallway.

" I have a good idea for a story. I was sitting in class thinking, and the inspiration just hit me-" Andre was cut off as he walked right into a door that opened in front of him. He fell to the floor, rolling on the ground.

"Ah! Arceus that HURTS!" Andre said.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" said a voice...


	8. Chapter 7

**As always, enjoy!**

The glistening dew on the grass glowed in the morning sun, the Pokebirds were chirping, and Sylvia was waking up with her Eevee. The little brown Pokemon cooed at her as she woke.

"Eev, Eevee!" It said.

"Morning, Eevee!" Sylvia said.

She rubbed her light green eyes and hopped out of bed and to her closet.

"What should I wear, Eevee?" Sylvia asked.

"Eev, Eevee!" The Eevee replied, shrugging its shoulders.

"Fine, I'll pick my outfit myself." Sylvia said.

"Hmm... what should I wear?" Sylvia said to herself as she played with her reddish brown hair.

She walked outside a few minutes later with a cutoff white tank top, and a pair of shorts.

"Alright, Eevee! Time to go to school!" Sylvia said to her Eevee.

The Eevee hopped onto her shoulder an she started her walk to school. She walked to school and realized it started in 5 minutes. She started to run with Eevee running beside her. She saw another boy run past her. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt and had four Poke Balls strapped to his sweatshirt. He already has four Pokemon?! How is that possible if he's going to the Pokemon school? You're only allowed to have one Pokemon until it evolves to it's final stage. How does he have four Pokemon and go to the school? Even the kids at school going their whole lives only have about two Pokemon because training is limited at the school. He then turned a corner and when she went around the same corner, the boy was gone. This cute boy was quite interesting.

Later that morning, she was walking out of her science class when the door shook as she was opening it.

"Oh, Arceus that HURTS!" The cute boy from before yelled. He was rolling on the floor clutching his head. She realized that she opened the door and hit him.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" She asked him as he stood back up.

"Jethro, I hit my head pretty hard. I'm seeing a really cute girl right now." He said.

Sylvia blushed, and the cute boy's friend said to him, "You didn't hit your head that hard, Andre. There really is a girl here."

The boy, Andre, blushed. "Sorry." He said.

"I'm sorry too." Sylvia said to Andre.

"Well, we have to go to class. Maybe we'll see you later?" Jethro said.

"Um... Yeah! Sure!" Sylvia said as she scurried off.

It was lunchtime. Sylvia's least favorite part of the day. She was pretty sure most students dreaded it too. Jason was a real jerkwad. He took people's money, and he pushed people around. He was also really snobby. He even bullied the principal. She walked into the cafeteria.

"Well hello there, Sylvia the beautiful." Jason said, trying to kiss her hand.

She pulled away her hand. "Don't touch me, you jerk!" She yelled.

"I love when you play hard to get. It's always worthwhile." Jason said slyly.

"I said go away!" Sylvia said.

"Anything for my lady." Jason said as he stalked off. He pushed everyone out of the line and budged in front of them. One of them was Jethro.

"Hey, don't push! I was here first!" Jethro said.

"I see you're new around here. I'll let this slide once. You better not make me mad, because if you do, I'll blow you through the wall." Jason said.

"We'll see about that." Jethro said.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Jason screamed in his face.

"Nothing." Jethro replied.

"That's what I thought. Get out of here." Jason said.

Meanwhile, Andre was making some new friends. The few people that saw him that morning told everyone they knew about him. People were talking to him, and a few girls were flirting with him. He was living the popular guy life. Then, he saw Sylvia. He walked over to her.

"Hi," Andre said, suddenly shy.

"Hi." Sylvia said, blushing.

"I didn't introduce myself. My name is Andre." Andre said.

"My name is Sylvia." Sylvia said.

"That's a pretty name." Andre said.

He was pushed aside by a tall, fat guy that reeked of B.O. He turned to Andre and began to threaten him.

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" The boy said.

"Jason, I'm not your girlfriend!" Sylvia shrieked.

"Not yet, but I'll have you soon enough." Jason said. " Do you realize what I'll do to you, little punk?

"It doesn't look like you're doing much." Andre said.

" I'll beat the crap out of you!" Jason yelled.

"I don't think so, fatty." Andre said calmly.

"I don't like how you talk to me!" Jason yelled.

"I don't like how you reek of B.O.!" Andre said.

The crowd that gathered all snickered and whispered.

"I will kill you!" Jason said, letting go of Sylvia.

"Get out of here, Sylvia. I'll deal with this jerk." Andre said.

"Oh, it's on!" Jason yelled.

"Void Crown Form!" Andre said.

As he began to change, people in the crowd were saying things like, that's what I saw this morning! and I told you so! and Isn't that the kid that was on TV for that battle? Sylvia looked the most fascinated. She blushed as he looked at her, and Jason threw the first punch. He hit Andre in the chest.

"You'll wish you didn't do that." Andre said.

He kicked Jason in the back of the leg, knocking him down instantly. Jason stood back up, and Andre socked him in the jaw. It sent him staggering back, and the crowd started cheering.

"Andre, Andre, Andre!"

Jason kicked at Andre, but Andre grabbed his leg and whipped it backwards, causing him to spin around. Andre delivered the final blow, kicking him in the chest as hard as he could. It blasted Jason through the wall and into the ground. Andre won.

The crowd roared in applause. Andre had just utterly defeated the school bully. Even the principal was clapping. The amount of people wanting to hang out with him almost quadrupled. Lots of girls were asking him out, and not having much girlfriend experience, he was overwhelmed by all the requests. He ended up saying maybe to every girl. At the end of lunch, before people had to go back to class, Andre talked to Sylvia for a little bit more. Everyone went back to class and the day concluded. Andre was walking with Sylvia towards their houses. He told her about how he became a Pokemon trainer and all the big battles he'd already been in.

"That explains why you have four Poke Balls! I was confused because people only really get to two Pokemon because of limited battling at school." Sylvia said.

"Yeah, and I'm probably leaving by the end of this week. I was just taking a break from real training since the big battle that made the news." Andre said.

"Wait... you're that kid that was on the news a few days ago? Didn't you battle one kid... what was his name?" Sylvia asked.

"Jethro was his name. He's one of my best friends. He's pretty strong, huh?" Andre responded.

"Speaking of battling, can I see your Pokemon?" Sylvia asked.

"Umm... I kind of have to get going. I'll show you first thing in the morning, I promise." Andre said.

"Yeah... Ok. Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Sylvia asked.

"Most likely. Later, Sylvia!" Andre said as he walked towards his house.

"Bye!" Sylvia replied.

 **Well, that was my first female OC! What do you guys think will happen with Andre and Sylvia? ;) Share what you think in the reviews. I might add another female soon... Have a good night/day, and I'll see you all later!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's a new chapter. Some of you may know what something in this is referencing. Enjoy!**

Andre was walking Sylvia home again. They'd become pretty good friends. He had introduced himself to her dad... that could have gone slightly better. Lots of the fatherly, "What are your intentions with my daughter" type stuff. He and Sylvia insisted it wasn't like that, but his dad didn't seem to believe them. Anyway, he was walking her home, and out of nowhere, 5 people step in front of them, blocking their path. The people all wear orange and black uniforms with a crescent moon on the front, and they look like trouble. Their leader has jet black hair, with a Vaporeon by his side.

"We are Team Eclipse, and we have seen your Pokemon in battle, and we mean you no harm as long as you join us." Said the leader. "I'm Admin Jake, and I formally invite you to join Team Eclipse!"

"Why in the world would I want to join a team like you when I'm doing just fine by myself, not causing trouble." Andre replied.

"We can make you stronger. You and your Lucario would be valuable assets to our team. If you refuse, we will have to eliminate you." Jake said.

"As if! I have a girl to take home!" Andre yelled.

Just then, a girl ran up to them and began to talk to Jake.

"Please... stop doing this. What happened to the old Jake, the one who stood for what was right?"The girl said. She seemed close to tears.

"We've already talked about this. I'm not leaving team Eclipse. The only reason I haven't eliminated you yet is because of what there once was between you and me, and I am grateful for that. Now please, get out of my way!" Jake responded to the girl.

The tears that came from the girl's purple eyes dripped onto her green jacket. Her knees trembled under her ripped black jeans.

"Then I have no choice." The girl said between tears.

She whistled, and a girl with neon blue hair jumped down from a tree. She wore headphones around her neck, and her black tank top sported a shield with a sword piercing the center.

"The Inoculators have come for you now, Jake. They will stop you at all costs. I have joined the right team, and after we all defeated Hoopa in Roria, we came here. I'm sorry Jake." The first girl said.

"I'm sorry too, Tess." Jake said."Vaporeon, Aqua Tail on Tess!"

Vaporeon leaped into the air and began to summon water on its tail. It swung its tail at Tess, and a Pokemon Andre had never seen before blocked the attack. It was a yellow cat-like Pokemon, with blue lines on its face and body.

"Zera!" The Pokemon roared.

"Zeraora, use Plasma Fists on Vaporeon." The girl said.

The cat leaped sprinted with lightning speed at Vaporeon as its fists began crackling and surging with thousands of volts of electricity. It slammed its fists into Vaporeon, knocking it out. Then, Electric spheres appeared and floated around the battlefield. lightning began to strike in a semi sphere around the 5 team Eclipse members.

"This isn't over yet! Zebstrika, let's go!" Jake yelled. He hopped on the back of and electric zebra Pokemon and rode it out of the cage. He attacked the Inoculator member again, and she knocked out all of his Pokemon with Zeraora. BY this point, the other team Eclipse members had broken free from the electric cage. They prepared to attack Andre.

"Stand back, Sylvia. I think you're about to see my Pokemon." Andre said with a smile. "Go, Lucario!"

Lucario let out a firce roar as it appeared out of its Poke ball.

"Void Crown Form!" Andre yelled.

Lucario and Andre's forms changed and Sylvia once again marveled at Andre's power. She wanted to see if she could help him push past his current boundaries, make him even stronger, even OP.

"Use Aura Blast!" Andre yelled.

Lucario charged the purple orb and ran with it, slamming it into the ground near the team Eclipse members. They were knocked backwards, and assumed battle positions. They sent out all of their Pokemon for a seemingly unfair battle against Andre.

"Go Weavile, Crobat, Houndoom, and Lycanroc!" They all cried.

The dark Pokemon with frills on its head appeared, along with the skeleton dog, the rock dog, and the purple bat Pokemon. They all attacked at once, and they actually tried. Lucario was taking blows left and right, and it was starting to lose. Andre didn't really have any blocking moves for Lucario. He needed to work on that.

"Alright, Lucario, attack them all!" Andre said.

Lucario began to kick each opponent. It started kicking as it was spinning in a circle. It continued to do that, and it got faster, and faster, and faster. It was a purple blue, and brown blur. It was learning a new move!

"Lucario, use Cyclone Kick!" Andre cried.

Lucario began to spin and spin and spin, attacking every Pokemon at once. It was flying around, delivering lightning fast attacks to anything that got close. Lycanroc and Houndoom were knocked out by the move, but Crobat and Weavile were still able to battle. They were still trying to attack Lucario, but it was exhausted after using the new move.

"I can take it from here. rest a bit." Gamer Girl said.

She charged in with her Zeraora, and made quick work of the Weavile and Crobat.

That evening, as Andre walked into Sylvia's house, her dad came up.

"Why are you and my daughter an hour late!? If this happens again, I won't be happy." Her dad said, glaring at him. All of a sudden, he was smiling.

"I was just kidding. I see you've been protecting my daughter well. I watched the whole battle. I completely trust you. Thank you so much for caring for my daughter."

"No problem." Andre replied.

"See you tomorrow, Andre!" Sylvia yelled from her room.

"Bye!" Andre responded.

"You have a good night, son." Sylvia's dad said.

"You too, sir!" Andre said.

He walked home and crashed right away.

 **Welp, that was chapter 8 of this fanfic! R.I.P Pokemon Brick Bronze, you will be remembered. Well anyways, later!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Happy Belated Halloween everyone! This chapter is gonna be a fusion of the two stories I'm writing. I'm starting with the Lucario fanfic, so If you wanna skip right to the Seven Deadly Sins fanfic, watch for the Story Transition. I'll try to work with this just for this chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

Andre woke up in the morning for school. Things in school were doing okay. He was learning a bit about Pokemon too. He was walking down the hallway when he saw a paper on the floor. It was a flyer for an old club.

"Master your Aura to become number one in our Aura Boxing competitions!" It said.

"Hmm... Maybe I could show up. I'd be a total newbie, but maybe Lucario and I could get stronger with this. Lucario, I choose you!" Andre said as he released Lucario from its Poke Ball.

"Look at this." Andre said.

"Lucario!" Lucario responded, nodding its head.

"You wanna try it? Ok, let's go after school.

 **Story Transition**

Alexandre and the sins were all eating breakfast one morning.

"Ban, you make the best scraps!" Hawk exclaimed, chowing down on the leftover food.

"Thanks, Master. Glad you like it." Ban replied. "So, Cap'n, what are we gonna do today to catch the Ten Commandments? I'm just itchin' for a fight!"

"Well, Ban. Now that you ask, I think we'll lay low for a minute while Alexandre heals. We need to look into those orbs and how they work. Didn't Merlin want to conduct an experiment real quick? I think it'd be nice to find out if Alexandre really does have an ability." Meliodas suggested.

"Yes, that's correct. When we're finished eating, I'll take him to my room and I can do a quick checkup." Merlin responded.

"Well, I'm done, so let's just get this over with..." Alexandre said.

 **Story Transition**

Andre walked down the hallway to the gym. He walked inside and three kids were already there. They also had Lucario, and gawked when he walked in.

"Isn't that the kid that beat up Jason about a month ago? I hear Jason doesn't even go to lunch anymore!" One kid whispered.

"Dang. That means the lunchroom is his turf. I wouldn't want to go against him." Another kid says.

There was one girl. It was that Gamer Girl from before! She was here, and she had a Lucario!

"Oh. You're here. I guess We are gonna be against each other." Gamer Girl said.

"What do you mean? Where's the coach or whoever watches us?" Andre replied.

"He'll be here in a bit. We warm up ourselves." Gamer Girl said, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh no..." Andre said.

 **Story Transition**

"Take off your clothes." Merlin said, nonchalantly.

"What?! Like hell I'm gonna do that! No way!" Alexandre snapped back.

"Then I'll restrain you and do it myself." Merlin said.

"Nope. I'm good." Alexandre said.

After he stripped down to his underwear, already blushing, Merlin inspected him. She used doctors equipment and looked in his ears, eyes, and mouth. She looked up and down at his body one more time.

"You're packing quite a bit of magic..." Merlin said, snickering.

"Shut up." Alexandre replied.

"Well, just one more thing to do." Merlin aid as she walked toward him...

 **Story Transition**

Andre and Gamer Girl were at opposite sides of the Gym, prepared to battle. Both of their Lucario were ready.

"Go, Lucario, use Metal Claw!" Gamer Girl yelled.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Andre said.

Lucario blasted an aura sphere at Gamer Girl's Lucario. Her Lucario slashed the sphere with metal claw, and the sphere disappeared.

"Lucario, get closer!" Gamer Girl commanded.

"Lucario, use Cyclone Kick!" Andre yelled.

Lucario spun as Gamer Girl's Lucario got close. The kick blasted Her Lucario, stopping the attack and knocking it back.

"This is over!" Gamer Girl said. She tapped her Z-bracelet.

"Use All Out Pummeling!" Gamer Girl screamed.

Lucario charged a powerful attack and charged Andre's Lucario.

"Lucario no!" Andre yelled.

 **Story Transition**

"Meliodas, I've always wondered... how are you so strong? Did you obtain your power from an outside source, like Ban, or were you born with that power? Or are you something different... Something like... " King asked.

"I thought we already discussed this while we were in the cave, King." Meliodas said.

"Yeah, but we didn't get to finish." King pressed.

"Alright King, please stop." Alexandre said.

"This isn't any of your business, Alexandre. I know something you don't." King replied.

"Actually, I do know." Alexandre responded. "You wanna know if Meliodas is a demon or not, or if he'd betray us. Since he knows so much about the demon race, and is exceptionally strong. Also, he doesn't seem like a human, fairy, or giant. That's the only other option. As for his ulterior motive, there is none. If he wanted to betray us, he would have done it already. Also, he's sacrificed a lot for all of us. If he were really meaning to hurt us, we would've found out by now."

"Woah." King said.

"Yeah, woah is right." Meliodas said. "Can you guys step outside for a minute? I need to talk to Alexandre, alone."

After everyone cleared out, Meliodas picked a seat next to Alexandre.

"What all do you know about me?" Meliodas asked.

"Well, I know you're a demon. It's obvious. The mark on your head. I know that Estarossa and Zeldris are your brothers." Alexandre said.

Meliodas' eyes widened.

"I'm not done. I know something not even your best friends know about. I know... I know that Elizabeth is the reincarnation of Liz." Alexandre said camly.

"How!" Meliodas yelled, grabbing Alexandre by the neck. "You don't joke with me about that, dammit! You don't even know what she looks like! Father, you stop this right now!"

Alexandre transformed into Liz. Her red shoulder length hair, her blue eyes, her uniform, all of it. Meliodas let go of Alexandre's neck.

"How... How do you know? Elizabeth can't-" Meliodas started.

"She can't know that she's a reincarnation, or she'll die in three days. I know." Alexandre replied.

"How can you know all of this?" Meliodas asked.

"Because..." Alexandre said, flexing a red mark on his left hand with a human face on it. Meliodas' eyes widened to saucers. Alexandre grinned. Merlin had helped a lot. "I am the one who you saved a week ago, the one that you took in as one of your very own. I pledge my life to this cause, Meliodas. I am a member of The Seven Deadly Sins, and I am the human sin of Desire, Alexandre!"

 **Story Transition**

The two Lucario clashed in the air, on the ground, and anywhere else possible. They were flying through the air, delivering fast punches, kicks and other powerful moves.

"Void Crown Form!" Andre yelled.

Lucario changed and dashed at the other Lucario, attacking with faster blows than ever.

"Ultimate Form!" Andre yelled.

Lucario changed again.

"Z-move Time! Totally overkill, but so cool! Brawling Thunder Scythe!"

Lucario charged a super powerful move, aimed right at Gamer Girl and her Lucario. She had lost. Just before Lucario attacked, a man's voice yelled.

"STOP!"

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Have a good day/ night, and I'll catch you all later!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, all! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I've been focusing on my other fanfiction. I'll make sure to update this one often too. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **"** What the?" Andre turned towards the noise. An old man was standing there. He was shorter than Andre by a lot, and he looked angry. Both Lucario stopped using their Z-Moves and stared at the man. He walked over to Andre and hit him on the back of the head.

"What do you think you're doing? You were about to destroy the gym! And Plasmara, you should know better. That attack would have ruined the gym! I would've come to the gym and it all would've been destroyed! Isen, Blyke. You should've stopped them! People with Aura aren't commonly accepted in this society. They are extremely powerful, but most people believe they aren't people and shouldn't be treated as such.

Plasmara!? Other people with Aura!? Locked up?! Andre's mind was racing. He looked at Gamer Girl, or Plasmara, and her thigh length neon blue hair. Her headphones were still around her neck, and her black tank top cut off over her belly button. Her fierce aquamarine eyes were boring into him. He only had one thing to say to her.

"Plasmara? Really?" Andre asked.

"Nobody asked you!" Plasmara snapped back. Isen giggled.

"She doesn't like being called that." Blyke said to Andre once she was out of earshot, talking to the old man. "She has us call her Marra."

"Why?" Andre asked.

"We don't know. Something about her past or somethin'." Isen added. "By the way, is there something between you? You argue like an old married couple."

He said that at exactly the wrong time. Plasmara came into earshot at the last sentence, and she calmy walked over to Isen. She kicked him in the crotch and walked off.

"That's none of your business, Isen. And, if you really wanna know, I hate this guy. He is the worst being ever to exist. There is no way in Arceus that anything would be between us, got it?" She said as she sauntered off towards the punching bags.

"Ow." Isen said, falling to the floor.

"She totally likes you." Blyke said snarkily. "What did you even do to her anyway?"

"Literally nothing. I exist, I guess." Andre remarked. "I met her last week when this gang of thugs came and attacked Sylvia and I, and she came to our "rescue". I was already beating them, but she swooped in, stole all the credit, and hates my guts."

"That's rough, buddy." Blyke said.

"Tell me about it." Isen whined, still rolling on the floor.

"Students, please come over here. The punching training will begin. I see you have all become acquainted with this new kid. What's your name?" The old man asked. "Mine is Marcus."

"I'm Andre." Andre answered.

"All right, let's see what you've got. Punch the bag as hard as you can." Marcus said.

"Okay." Andre replied. He stepped up to the punching bag and punched it.

"That's it?" Marcus said.

"What do you mean? Wasn't that good? Do people even use these things? They look brand new." Andre said as he took a few steps back. Plasmara walked up to the bag. She closed her eyes, and her fists started glowing. They were sparking and jolting.

"Grrah!" She yelled as she punched the bag. It was blasted off the hook and slammed into the wall.

"What in the world?!" Andre exclaimed. "You can do that?!"

Isen and Blyke all stepped up. The same thing happened. Isen's fists glowed orange and black, matching his hair and clothes. Blyke's turned red, like his eyes and hair.

"I'm done." Andre said.

"You were right. These are brand new. We have to replace them every time we practice. They are destroyed by the time we are done with them." Marcus said. "Next is the Aura Boxing."

Isen and Blyke groaned.

"We already know Marra will whoop our butts!" Isen and Blyke exclaimed.

Plasmara smiled.

"We'll see about that. Remember our new guy? I saw what he did with Jason. Never liked that guy." Marcus said.

"Let's do this!" Andre yelled.

Later, all four of them were ready. Plasmara had a sports bra on and some workout pants. Isen, Andre, and Blyke were all shirtless and were also wearing workout pants.

"The first fight: Plasmara and Isen!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Oh, Arceus." Isen mumbled.

"R.I.P Bro." Blyke said to Isen. The orange and black haired boy shuffled up to the middle of the wrestling room.

"Here we go!" Isen said.

Plasmara ran up to Isen and started punching him with her powered fists. Isen held his hands up, his forearms glowing, blocking the attack. Plasmara kicked underneath him in a low sweep and knocked him on the ground. She went to punch him again, but Isen kicked her in the chest, knocking her back and giving him time to attack. He lifted his hand and launched an Aura Sphere at Plasmara. It slammed into her, but she blocked it in a similar fashion to Isen, and it didn't do much damage. She jumped into the air, flipped, and as she came down, slammed her legs into Isen's shoulders. He went down, and Plasmara aimed an Aura Sphere right at his head. She had won.

"Woah." Andre marveled.

"Next up, Andre and Blyke!" Marcus yelled.

Andre and Blyke got ready, and the battle started. Blyke ran at Andre and kicked at his head. Andre ducked and hit Blyke with the base of his palm, pushing him back. Blyke kicked again, hitting Andre in the chest. He stumbled back and punched at Blyke. He easily dodged and jumped into the air. As he came down, Andre dove out of the way, and Blyke slammed into the ground, hurting himself. He aimed his palms at the ground, and lasers started coming out of his hands! He blasted himself up into the air, and came down with great force on Andre, kicking him down on the ground. Andre leaped up.

"Void Crown Form." He said as he began to morph. He flapped his wings and hovered above Blyke. He kept trying to jump and knock Andre out of the air, but he easily dodged the attacks. He blitzed at Blyke, leaving a trail of Aura behind him. He slammed into Blyke, blasting him backwards sprawling on the ground. He aimed an Aura Blast at him in a similar way to Plasmara. He had won.

"Next battle... Plasmara and Andre!" Marcus exclaimed.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for not posting for this story. I'll try to keep on it. Anyways, see y'all later!**


End file.
